


I'll Protect You

by wickedkopech



Category: Full House (US), Fuller House (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Hugging, Jackson protects Ramona, Ramona protects Jackson, Stephanie and Jimmy want them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedkopech/pseuds/wickedkopech
Summary: Ramona and Jackson go to a Haunted House, surprised to be locked in a room by 2 zombies, aka Stephanie and Jimmy. They're forced to confess they're true feelings.
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Ramona Gibbler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short, its just a drabble of what couldve happened in 2x04

Ramona and Jackson 

A Haunted House

What could go wrong?

\---------------------------------

"Isn't this cooler than a dumb kid party?" Ramona say's, smiling in Jackson's direction, melting all the fear away from him. 

"Yeah.. Totall-" Jackson's cut off by a tall figure step out from behind them, Jackson and Ramona yelp.

As soon as they walk a bit forwards the coffin next to them opens, revealing a pale, teenage looking boy. 

"Come, with mee.. And be my vampire bride!" The teen says towards Ramona, Jackson felt a bit of anger fall to his stomach.

He wasn't jealous. He couldn't be jealous.. 

"No thanks.." Ramona say's as the door behind her swings open revealing a bony hand.   
"Enter.. If you dare!" A cold voice says as Jackson spins towards Ramona, 

"You dare first!" Ramona rolls her eyes, walking in-front of Jackson. 

Jackson following behind like a puppy.

"Hello.. Children," A raspy voice says, 

"Hi..?" Ramona says, as 2 zombies stare at the pair, Ramona backing into Jackson a bit. Jackson can't help the pink forming on his face. 

"Were you invented in the lab.. Or did you break into the lab?" Ramona asks, looking back and forth at the two zombies.

They tilt there heads, "Not big on conversations.. Got it." Ramona looks up at Jackson worriedly. Jackson takes the hint.

"So.. What do you want from us?" Jackson asks nervously, walking backwards towards the door with Ramona's wrist in hand.

Just when there about to reach the door, the other zombie closes and locks it. Ramona winces, clinging onto Jackson's shirt.

"We want you two, together." Ramona slightly lets go of Jackson's shirt.

"What do you mean together..?" Ramona says clearing her throat, a rosy pink forming on her cheeks. 

"You know what we mean, Ramona.." The male zombie says as Ramona's eyes widen. 

"How do you know my name..?" The shorter girl says, once again backing into Jackson.

Jackson steps in-front of Ramona, "Alright I don't know who you are, but you better back o-" 

The zombie steps towards the pair, Jackson squeals as they both scatter off to the corner of the room Jackson throwing his arm around Ramona protectively. 

"Good.. Now you two will stay in here until you figure your feelings out, we'll be watching.." The two zombies back out of a door in the wall locking it behind them.

\---------------------------------

"Jacksonn!" Ramona says now pacing, they were locked in there, with no way out. 

"What did they mean.. And how do they know us?" Jackson says watching stress-fully as Ramona paces.

"Alright, Mona. Lets just figure this out.." Ramona turns towards Jackson. 

"How Jackson? Please tell me!" Ramona says running her hands through her hair, tears wanting out.

Jackson takes notice almost immediately, his heart race quickening.

"By doing this.." Jackson pushes his-self off the table, putting his hands against Ramona's face, crashing his lips in Ramona's. 

Jackson hadn't really kissed too many girls, but for some reason, Ramona was different. 

Deepening the kiss, Ramona puts her hands over Jackson's shoulders.

They eventually disconnected, just looking each-other in the eyes.

"Woah.." Jackson says smiling, Ramona just grins at him, turning pink.

As they turn around the door is open. Rushing out together. Immediately running to there Uber. 

\-----------------------------------------

It was silent the entire ride home. Even when they got home they went there separate ways.

The party was still going on, so they decided to just stay locked up in there rooms. Neither speaking a word.

Eventually Jackson works up the courage to knock on Ramona's door.

To his surprise he hears the door open softly to reveal a puffy eyed Ramona.

Jackson feels his heart drop.

"Mona.. What's wrong?" Ramona opens the door a little wider, expecting Jackson to walk in.

Instead the taller boy envelopes Ramona in his arms. 

The shorter girl is too weak to fight back so instead she hugs him back, letting tears spill into Jackson's jacket.

"I'm really sorry for kissing you. It was a mistake.. I know how much you like Lola and I jus-" She's cut off by Jackson,

"Ramona.. None of this is your fault.. I kissed you, and I've always liked you more.. Ever since we were kids." Jackson says unwrapping her from his arms.

"Jackson, that's really sweet but you don't have to act like you liked me.. I won't get my feelings hurt.." Ramona says, looking down at the carpet. Jackson pushes up her chin,

"But I'm not acting.. I really do! I've liked you ever since that day you had to help get sand out of my hair in Elementary School." Jackson says reassuring Ramona. 

Ramona chuckles at the memory. 

"So can we try this? Us?" Jackson says looking down at the shorter girl,

She smiles at him, "You are such a nerd.." Ramona says standing on her tip-toes to reach Jackson's lips. 

_**And after that, Jackson and Ramona were finally happy,** _

_**together..** _

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this! ehehe<33


End file.
